


Гримуар

by daana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana





	Гримуар

О том, куда ведет путь, вымощенный благими намерениями, брату Адриану следовало бы вспомнить заранее. Однако помыслы его были заняты совсем иными материями: примо, с кухонь аббатства тянуло бобовой похлебкой, а это значило, что чрево опять будет выводить рулады всю ночь напролет; секундо, к аббату Мильфею вновь приехала на исповедь герцогиня Анхель, то подозревавшая у себя одержимость, то повествовавшая о визитах к ней инкуба, да так красочно, что к исповедальне сбегалась едва не вся братия; терцио, брат Адриан не прочел с утра всех положенных молитв и теперь не мог оставить размышления о том, возможно ли искупить этот грех как-нибудь по-быстрому, не доводя до епитимьи; и кварто - гримуар.

Гримуар брат Адриан обнаружил в библиотеке аббатства, где, по мнению аббата Мильфея, он целыми днями занимался переписыванием богословских трудов, а по своему собственному мнению, предавался богоугодному безделью и чтению различных повестей из светской жизни или поискам редких позабытых книг на самых дальних полках. На одной из таких полок и притулился меж сочинений богослова отца Туука, временами излишне вольных, а потому упрятанных от греха подальше, толстый потрепанный томик с таинственными знаками на кожаной обложке.  
Разумеется, брат Адриан, преисполненный любопытства, не мог обойти вниманием сей загадочный томик - потому он и сидел теперь на полу под высоким узким окном библиотеки, листая гримуар и поражаясь выдумке и изощренности демонологов.  
Это ж надо, бубнил себе под нос брат Адриан, осторожно перелистывая испещренный рукописными строчками и кривоватыми рисунками пергамент, это что ж за пакость такая!

В гримуаре, на титуле коего было начертано "Сие есть полное и безупречное руководство по вызову демонов, бесов и прочих тварей злокозненных, составленное с тщанием и приличествующей опаской", подробно рассказывалось, как пригласить к себе суккуба в лунную ночь, как заставить старшего демона Тёмного двора повиноваться и выполнять твои желания, как изобразить должным образом пентаграмму, не забыв ни одного знака и ни одной черты. На последнем листе, как успел выяснить брат Адриан, склонный заглядывать в конец всякого манускрипта, было бегло написано: а ежели ты, читатель, трусоват изрядно и советам моим последовать опасаешься, то самоудовлетворяйся сколько душе угодно - и далее было приведено описание некоторых способов самоудовлетворения. Часть из них потрясла брата Адриана до глубины души, поскольку даже он, проводящий в аббатстве годы своей юности скромным послушником, не додумался пока до использования в этих целях кроликов, куриц, щелей в стенах и горячего супа с потрохами.

Впрочем, подозрение в трусоватости брата Адриана оскорбило, как оскорбило бы любого юношу его лет, будь то слуга божий, крестьянин с мотыгой или дворянин при оружии - поэтому брат Адриан сунул гримуар под рясу, поправив вервие, коим был подпоясан, так, чтобы оно удерживало книжицу, и твердо решил собрать все необходимые ингредиенты, вызвать какого-нибудь демона из тех, что поразумнее, и потребовать от него, чтобы тот разыскал автора сего богомерзкого труда и набил ему морду.  
Сбор ингредиентов оказался не таким уж простым делом, и несколько раз едва не поставил брата Адриана в тупик. Конечно, с кровью птицы и желчью свиньи затруднений не возникло, благо аббат Мильфей любил вкусно отужинать, и животных в аббатстве забивали едва ли не ежедневно; пепел и зола тоже имелись в достатке, а речного песка брат Адриан отсыпал из набора для переписывания, сочтя, что иного песка в нем быть не может, поскольку до моря от аббатства было не менее двух месяцев пути, а река находилась в четверти часа неспешной ходьбы; однако, обнаружив в списке хвост котенка, брат Адриан едва не отказался от задуманного, поскольку не решился бы причинять вред невинной твари. Но удача - диавольская, как сказал бы аббат Мильфей, если бы узнал о делах послушника - оказалась на его стороне: одному из кухонных котят кто-то по невнимательности защемил хвост дверью, и половина его через пару дней отвалилась, отсохнув; животное, судя по его веселости и отменному аппетиту, пережило потерю без последствий, а половину хвоста брат Адриан незаметно прибрал для своих нужд, оказавшись в нужном месте в нужный час. Последним из ингредиентов была нечистая кровь девственницы, и тут брат Адриан озадачился не менее, чем с кошачьим хвостом, ибо девственниц в аббатстве, как он подозревал, не водилось; но ему повезло снова - очередной исповедальный визит герцогини Анхель совпал с ее лунными днями, а по разговорам братьев, вся ее одержимость как раз и происходила от затянувшегося девства - так что пока она каталась по полу в исповедальном зале, брат Адриан прокрался в келью, где герцогиню поместили на ночлег, и порылся в ее вещах. Батист и кружево едва не свели его с ума, однако он все же нашел в ворохе ткани испятнанные кровью куски полотна и решил, что ежели размочить его чистой водой, то большой беды не будет: ведь в гримуаре говорилось не о количестве крови, а о самом ее наличии.

Так или иначе, все необходимое было собрано, и как раз к полнолунию. Так что ясной ночью, завершив все свои дневные дела, брат Адриан уединился в собственной келье, с трудом усмирил дрожь нетерпения и приступил к свершению задуманного. Раздевшись донага, как было велено в гримуаре, он смешал все составляющие, за исключением кошачьего хвоста, в глиняной миске, благонамеренно уведенной из кухни, и упомянутым хвостом начертил на полу кельи пентаграмму, ежеминутно сверяясь с рисунком на пергаменте: лунный свет, заливавший келью сквозь высокое окошко, обыкновенно мешал брату Адриану спать и вызывал у него богохульства, но сегодня луна стала его помощницей и освещала его труды не хуже иного светильника.  
Когда пентаграмма была готова, и диавольские знаки в углах звезды были нарисованы верно и четко почти не дрожащей рукой, брат Адриан встал под окошком, взял в руки гримуар и зачел вслух, стараясь не сбиваться, положенные заклинания, включавшие несколько латинских слов, три слова вопиюще скверных и пожелания, адресованные Князю Тьмы и его приспешникам. Надо сказать, заклинания вызывали у брата Адриана некоторое сомнение, однако сложность добывания ингредиентов убедила его в истинности руководства. Поэтому, завершив чтение, брат Адриан замер в ожидании, чувствуя, как чрево его наполняется сосущей пустотой, уши становятся холодными, а отросшие волосы на висках как будто шевелятся.  
Сперва ничего не произошло.

Брат Адриан уже совсем было собрался изречь богохульство, почувствовать себя записным дурнем и стереть бестолковый рисунок подолом рясы, дабы не вызвать неизбежных подозрений у братии, когда лунный свет над пентаграммой вдруг задрожал и исказился. Чрево брата Адриана задрожало тоже, но испугаться по-настоящему ему только предстояло: в пентаграмме вдруг возникла темная фигура странных очертаний, массивная и как будто многорукая. С усилием сдержавшись от немедленного применения святого креста, брат Адриан попятился и прижался спиной к стене под окном.  
Лунный свет облизал фигуру, делая ее четкой и выделяя детали - и брат Адриан с ужасом понял, что вместо одного демона в пентаграмме находятся двое, причем творят они что-то непотребное и неописуемое. Высокий демон - судя по силуэту и ширине плеч, мужеского полу - придерживал двумя руками за тыл демоницу, гибкую и округлую, каковая демоница обнимала его ногами за пояс и увлеченно насаживалась на его мужское орудие. Волосы демоницы развевались в воздухе. Брат Адриан зажмурился и потряс головой. Потом открыл глаза - но срамное видение не исчезло.  
\- Эй, - сказал демон голосом низким и хриплым, - а у нас компания.  
Демоница откинула голову, взметнув волосами, и уставилась на брата Адриана зелеными глазами кошачьего разреза, горящими в полутьме. Может статься, в них просто отражался лунный свет, но брату Адриану было не до подробностей: взгляд его намертво приковали к себе круглые и пышные груди демоницы с нахально торчащими сосками.  
\- Какой хорошенький, - проговорила демоница, и голос ее шел будто бы прямо из этих двух полушарий, таким мягким и глубоким он был.

Брат Адриан открыл рот, чтобы приказать демонам прекратить разговоры и внимать ему, но тут демоница соскочила с демона, открыв этим движением его гордо взметенное, как флагшток, достоинство - немалых размеров, как машинально отметил брат Адриан - и, к бесконечному ужасу брата Адриана, легко преодолела границу начертанного на полу круга и шагнула к нему.  
\- Ээээ... - сказал брат Адриан, прижимаясь к стене еще плотнее, а потом с усилием уточнил: - Э-э-это как же?  
Демоница засмеялась тихим грудным смехом и подошла к брату Адриану вплотную - он успел еще увидеть, что демон встал посреди круга, скрестив на груди руки, и молча наблюдает за происходящим, а потом к его груди прижалось мягкое и горячее, и в чреслах его воспылал огнь, прежде им не испытанный - несмотря на то, что из рекомендаций по самоудовлетворению новыми для него оказались немногие.

Поскольку брат Адриан был полностью обнажен, как того требовали поучения в гримуаре, огнь его чресел не остался незамеченным демоницей, которая захихикала прямо в холодное ухо брата Адриана и прижалась покрепче.  
\- Ты какую кровь брал, дурачок? - ласково спросила она в то же самое ухо, и брат Адриан задрожал.  
\- Дедедедеде, - начал он, и демоница придержала его нижнюю челюсть, царапнув длинным ногтем подбородок. - Девичью! - выпалил брат Адриан, пытаясь втиснуть свои голые тылы в холодную стену, чтобы отстраниться от горячей гостьи. Стена не поддалась. Демоница расхохоталась.  
\- Дедедевичья бы сработала, - шепнула она почти нежно. - Похоже, дедедевица твоя не дедедевица, монашек.  
\- Тут ты, конечно, свалял дурака, - вдруг сказал демон и тоже перешагнул пентаграмму. - Но остальное нехудо сработано. Хорошо потрудился, святой брат.  
Одобрение демона повергло брата Адриана в такую душевную скорбь, что он даже не заметил, как диавольское создание оказалось рядом и оперлось рукою о стену, нависая над братом Адрианом и прижимающейся к нему демоницей.  
\- Попопопо, - начал он, дернул головой, чтобы избавиться от помощи демоницы, и из последних сил выдавил: - Повелеваю! Попо... Повинуйтесь!  
\- А задом к тебе не попоповернуться? - насмешливо спросил демон.  
Брат Адриан зажмурился и стал ждать немедленной и жестокой гибели, ибо кровожадность и извращенность демонов рассматривалась в гримуаре отдельной главой.  
Гибель всё не наступала и не наступала, а вот огнь в чреслах воспылал еще сильнее, потому что демоница вдруг начала тереться об брата Адриана всем телом - и надо сказать, там было, чем потереться.  
\- Да успокойся, монашек, - замурлыкала она, гладя брата Адриана по плечам, - ничего с тобой не будет. Ничего плохого, - добавила она после размышления.  
Любопытство пересилило страх, и брат Адриан приоткрыл один глаз.  
\- Как это? - спросил он даже без заикания.  
\- А ты что, плохого хочешь? - удивилась демоница. - Вот вы, монахи, затейники какие.  
\- Чего он хочет, за пять сотен локтей видно, - хохотнул демон. - А то ты не чувствуешь.  
\- Искус диавольский это! - сказал брат Адриан, осмелев. - А душа моя хочет молитву прочесть, и от вас, сквернавцев, избавиться!  
\- Да ну? - недоверчиво переспросил демон. Демоница заглянула брату Адриану в глаза и вдруг ухватилась прямо за его мужское орудие. Искус стал совсем уж невыносимым, брат Адриан тоненько всхлипнул и заелозил тылом по камню стены.  
\- Простудишься, святой брат, - заметил демон с неуместной заботой. - Зад отморозишь, сидеть больно будет. Ну-ка развернем его, - это уже было адресовано демонице.  
Брат Адриан, чей срамной уд был предательски пленен теплой ладонью демоницы, не мог ни протестовать, ни сопротивляться, так что демон взял его за плечи и развернул спиной к себе. Демоница против ожиданий не отлипла и развернулась вместе с ним. Брат Адриан только успел порадоваться, что тылы теперь не мерзнут, как к его заднему фасаду прижалось, и крепко прижалось, мужское орудие демона.  
\- Хорош, - одобрительно сказал демон и втиснул орудие поуютнее между тоскливо сжавшихся полушарий брата Адриана.  
\- Ааааа, - жалобно сказал брат Адриан, а потом подумал и добавил, - ыыыы!

Не то, чтобы мысль о мужеложстве была для брата Адриана совсем новой: братия временами шепталась о тайных комнатах аббата Мильфея и затейливых играх, кои там происходят, так что кое-какие сведения брат Адриан из этих пересудов почерпнул. Однако аббат предпочитал мальчиков бледных, чахлых и светловолосых, а брат Адриан был высок и черен волосами и бровями, так что благосклонность аббата его миновала. Против собственной воли брат Адриан вспомнил жирные телеса аббата, непристойно обтянутые рясой, и подумал, что широкоплечий демон на вид куда как лучше Мильфея, но тут же пообещал себе за скоромные мысли прочесть "Отче наш" двенадцать дюжин раз. Если, конечно, демоны оставят ему такую возможность.

Между тем демоны, воспользовавшись его краткой задумчивостью, не медлили, что брат Адриан с ужасом и обнаружил, прекратив размышления: демоница пристраивалась к его срамному уду, собираясь, похоже, воссесть на него так же, как восседала на демоне, когда они явились - а демон, обнаружил брат Адриан с еще большим ужасом, малость отстранился и теперь водил между его, брата, ягодиц рукою, явно нащупывая гнусное отверстие. От всех этих предосудительных действий брату Адриану становилось то жарко, то холодно, рассудок туманился и ускользал, а чресла пылали адским пламенем, от коего не было спасения.  
\- Ааа? - спросил брат Адриан, намереваясь узнать, что замышляют адские создания, но тут демоница оседлала его уд, держась на его чреслах то ли диавольским промыслом, то ли помощью демона, а сам демон в то же время проник своим демонским достоинством в самые потаенные места Адрианова тыла, так что незаданный вопрос превратился сам собой в утверждение:  
\- Аааааааааа! - сказал брат Адриан не очень громко, а потом продолжил: - А! А! А!  
Высказывания его соответствовали толчкам и другим движениям, кои производили демоны с обеих его сторон, и обозначали одновременно и адскую боль, и диавольское удовольствие, так что ясность разума окончательно оставила брата Адриана, пообещав вернуться позднее, когда он будет более расположен к размышлениям.

Когда рассудок все-таки возвратился к нему, брат Адриан понял, что лежит на своем узком жестком ложе, измученный, но почему-то очень довольный, демоница сидит рядом с ним, а демон расселся прямо на холодном полу, привалившись к краю ложа спиной.  
\- Ну что? - спросил он, когда брат Адриан пошевелился. - Жив?  
\- Жив, - откликнулась демоница, для верности потрогав брата Адриана. Сам он ничего говорить пока не мог.  
\- Так вот, святой брат, - сказал демон, не оборачиваясь, но будто бы продолжая начатую ранее беседу, - книжечка твоя - брехня полная, мы ее сами писали.  
\- Ох и посмеялись, - добавила демоница, наклонившись и уткнувшись круглым подбородком в плечо брата Адриана.  
\- А то, что ты нас позвать смог - это, брат, лично твоя заслуга, - продолжил демон. - Значит, сил в тебе довольно для магии.  
\- А? - спросил брат Адриан и подумал, что повторяется.  
\- Разума тоже должно бы хватать, - задумчиво заметил демон. - Хотя так и не скажешь.  
Брат Адриан слегка обиделся, но решил промолчать для пущей безопасности.  
\- В общем, можешь сидеть тут и дальше, - сказал демон, не дождавшись ответа, - и киснуть в своем аббатстве. А можешь пойти с нами. Книжек тебе будет - до чертовой матери. И не таких, как эта. Кровати, - он постучал затылком о край ложа, - помягче. И мы под боком.  
\- Тебе же понравилось? - поинтересовалась демоница, шевеля дыханием волоски над ухом брата Адриана.  
\- Магом станешь, - закончил демон свою речь. - Если захочешь.  
\- А чего я-то? - просторечно спросил брат Адриан, не в силах составить вопрос покуртуазнее.  
\- А того, - так же простецки ответил демон. - Другой бы кто до меня не докричался. Да еще и когда я с ней, - он качнул головой в сторону демоницы, - утехам предаюсь. А так и ты не закиснешь тут с монахами, и мы при деле будем. Нам для больших дел маг нужен, сами-то мы только развлекаться пригодны.  
\- Пошли, а? - демоница снова потерлась о брата Адриана своими прелестями.  
Брат Адриан глубоко задумался. На одну чашу весов легли посты, молитвы, вервие простое, ряса грубого сукна, одержимость недевственной герцогини Анхель и тайные комнаты аббата Мильфея, на другую - мягкое, теплое и гладкое, твердое, горячее и настойчивое. Весы пришли в равновесие. Брат Адриан вспомнил обещанные ему горы, бесконечные горы книг, за чтение которых никто не наложит епитимью, и одна из чаш неуклонно поехала вниз.  
\- Пошли, - решительно сказал брат Адриан, и даже сел. Потом поднялся на ноги и обнаружил, что тылы побаливают, но терпимо. Огляделся по сторонам в поисках рясы.  
\- Одеваться необязательно, - ухмыльнулся демон, тоже вставая. Демоница запрыгнула ему на руки, тряхнув грудями так, что в чреслах брата Адриана вновь загорелся огонек.

Все трое шагнули в пентаграмму - и с тех пор никто больше не видал брата Адриана в аббатстве.


End file.
